


Marlow and [REDACTED]

by idkanythingaboutme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Hurt, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Edited, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkanythingaboutme/pseuds/idkanythingaboutme
Summary: Origin story of two oc's from my tiktok (@unapologeticsimp) - not super happy, ngl





	Marlow and [REDACTED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlow awakes in a field with no idea who or where they are. Time-skip a few years later and there's a glimpse into what Marlow does for "work"

Rushing wind collided with long blades of grass. Tall yellow and white flowers danced gleefully in the breeze. The rich blue sky waited patiently as small clouds passed by, some covering the sun as they passed over the meadow. Trees swayed in the distance, watching protectively as various animals played and snacked on the luscious vegetation in the daylight.

An unfamiliar being lied face-down in the grass, hidden and unconscious. The plant-life covering them licked its skin as the wind slowly coaxed them awake. When they finally came to, it carefully lifted itself upright and sat in the grass, taking in the setting around them. Brushing their hands through their hair, they found small horns sprouting just above their temples. Confused, it let its hair fall back over their face, slightly obstructing their eyes. 

“Where am I?” It asked, its voice hoarse as if they had not spoken in days. As they tried to stand, they found a long tail with a tuft of hair at the tip whipping wildly behind them. “Is that mine…?” They examined the rest of them, finding they had long, downward pointed ears tipped in white. Their arms and shoulders were covered in white freckles and assumed their face was as well. “This doesn’t look like me,” it observed. A haunting feeling casted over the meadow. It took a few dizzying steps forward, abandoning their imprint in the grass, then promptly fell to the ground, unconscious. 

… 

Marlow ran along the gravel roads in the moonlight, panting gleefully in search of something. Bloodthirsty, it eagerly watched as occasional cars passed. Distant owl calls and screaming cicadas filled their ears along with a voice whispering,  _ soon, darling, soon. The perfect victim will pass soon…  _ And soon, they did. 

Marlow desperately jumped in front of a passing white sedan, ramming the bumper with its long, curled, ram-like horns. Unfazed, they sprinted into the surrounding plant-life as the driver slammed on their breaks and nearly drove into the ditch. When the car came to a stop, they left the vehicle and looked at the road to see what they hit. Meanwhile, Marlow crept up to the passenger side door and waited patiently for the driver’s return. Seeing nothing in the road, the driver looped around to the front of their car to examine the damage done to the bumper. 

“What the fuck did I hit?” They asked themself. Their voice was deep and tired, though Marlow could hear their heart hammering with adrenaline. 

Mouth-watering.

Gracefully, Marlow stood and locked eyes with the driver. A middle-aged white man, they were. He had taken out his phone and was about to call someone before noticing Marlow and freezing in place. 

“A bit rude, hitting me like that, don’t you think?” Marlow said, lacing its words with honey. He didn’t answer, entranced by its massive abyss-like eyes. Marlow took a step towards him and he moved back, maintaining their distance. 

“Who are you?” He asked with a shaky voice. 

“Darling, you needn’t be afraid of me~” it lied. Their tail whipped behind them with anticipation as they took another couple steps forward. “If anything, I want to help. Seems I’ve left quite the mark on your vehicle.” 

“You’re not human,” he stated, seeming to have ignored what Marlow said. 

“Of course not!” They laughed, its voice sounding like wooden wind chimes and glimmering stars. “I wouldn’t have survived if I was. And you would’ve committed vehicular manslaughter.” The man’s face paled at Marlow’s words. “Don’t fret, Darling! I’m okay!” They reached for him and gently placed their hand on his cheek. He flinched at their touch. “You’re okay as well. Neither of us are hurt.” 

“I’m dreaming. This isn’t real…” he muttered, moving Marlow’s hand away from him. 

They shrugged. “If that makes this easier.”  _ QUIT PLAYING NICE,  _ the voice demanded. “I wish you’d let me have my fun,” it muttered back.

As the man turned away to get back into his car, Marlow sprinted behind them and wrapped its hand around his throat. He gasped in response and grabbed their wrist, letting his phone slip and land in grass. Marlow smiled maniacally as his pulse rushed against their fingertips. 

“Let go…” he croaked out, clawing at their grasp as Marlow dragged him away from his car. 

“I’m afraid you’re far too glorious an offering to let free~”

“Please…” 

“I’m terribly sorry, Darling. Your body will be put to good use, at least.” Even as the man protested and fought Marlow, their strength remained, unfaltering as they smugly pulled their catch deep into the woods, leaving his tattered car and abandoned phone behind. 


End file.
